Hall Avenue
Hall Avenue is a road in Burnout Paradise, located in the Harbor Town district. A well-known road in Harbor Town and also on a wider scale thanks to fact that the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard is located at its southern intersection. Also, it provides several jumps and ramps as well as 2 Billboards. Additionally, the South Bay Car Park can be found on this road. Layout Hall Avenue begins when in the intersects South Rouse Road directly opposite to a lakeside area south of Hubbard Avenue. The avenue heads East at first but quickly swerves around the slope forming an S-bend on the hillside. After curving around the roofs of a few warehouses and facilities, Hall Avenue finally joins the Lambert Parkway. Once past the busy junction, the road slopes down passing by a construction site to the west and keeping close to the Nakamura Automobiles complex on the east, leading up to the Manners Avenue intersection and the Interstate overpass. After clearing the second intersection, the road stretches in front the Yellow Sign Car Park before underpassing the South Bay Railroad tracks. Finally it ends at the South Bay Expressway T-intersection found just a few hundred yards south. Events Whether in a Car or Bike, players will find plenty of events on Hall Avenue. Car Bike Shortcuts South Rouse Drive *When approaching this intersection from the North, players will be relieved to take the long shortcut of which the entry can be found on the left side of the road. This cuts the corner completely and therefore helps the player maintain a certain speed. Lambert Parkway *After the first swerve of the S-bend, the road nears the industrial sector and a shortcut allows to travel on the roof of one of the warehouses. It starts in the middle of the second bend and players who enter it will ultimately be lead to a drop which will help jump over the Lambert Parkway junction, thus avoiding the most part of the cross-traffic. and quick passage to other roads.]] Railroad *Just south of the Car Park, players will come up to and then go under the short bridge that allows passage of trains and traffic, ramps are present in both directions and on either side of the tracks to maximize accessibility. Once on the tracks players can cut through the industrial area of South Bay eastbound and westbound. South Bay Expressway *When nearing the intersection with said Expressway, keeping to the right will allow racers to cut the corner and zoom westbound. This shortcut features a Makeshift Ramp so caution is advised when taking it at speed. Drive Throughs Hall Avenue does not include any Drive Throughs. Gameplay Strategies *Races: :When racing, nothing could be strained more than the recommendation to use every appropriate shortcut relative to the finish line. Otherwise, most shortcuts will prove useful to reach other roads if the need arises. *Road Rage: :Grinding Takedowns will be easy to execute in the northern sections of Hall Avenue, the bends will be particularly helpful to keep rivals wedged between the player's car and the walls. *Stunt Run: :Despite the pair of billboards that are located on this road, it isn't a very stunt-friendly area. This is due to the fact that to reach those Billboards one must get to the top of Car Parks which isn't advisable considering the risk of combo loss and the loss of time itself. Stuntmen should prefer reaching more point-lucrative areas instead. *Marked Man: :When seeking cover, shortcuts are the best solution. The warehouse rooftop passage proves handy and effective for this. See also *Harbor Town *Paradise City Railroad *Paradise City Watercourses *I-88